


07 || james

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -i think its necessary to tell you that i dreamt about alex wearing james' hoodie with some skanky socks and undies





	07 || james

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoebaluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoebaluu/gifts).



> on discord, me nd dan were talking about dreams we’ve had abt alex and he let me nick this from him, shout out to dan u absolute legend thanx love you b xx
> 
> this is the fic that got two trucks by lemon demon in my head for like 3 days straight (:

Alex isn’t one to regularly toot his own horn over his appearance, but he has to admit one thing: He looks fucking _hot_ right now. Hot in the way Instagram models build their entire profession on it, except this isn’t going anywhere near his own Instagram. He would rather cut a finger off than have the photos he’s taking near social media. (He can basically hear the Drama Alert video Keemstar would make on him now, if they were ever somehow leaked.)

Which is why the closest place to social media they’re going to be near is James. The other man had texted him half an hour ago about recording and being off the radar until he’s finished. Perfect timing to send a few photos of himself in only a jumper, lacy white thigh-highs and matching panties, right? Of course it is.

So, Alex had gotten out the small secret he’d kept hidden for months until the right time came along, basked in how _sexy_ it felt to wear, and started taking photos he could tease his boyfriend with while he was recording.

There’s multiple full-length mirror photos that he’s taken already, purely to show off the curve of his legs in the socks and so he can subtly lift the hem of his jumper to partially reveal the lace material hugging his hips. That was the easy part, showing it all off, but when Alex starts taking the up close and personal, he feels like he’s almost stumbling his way through the photos until he remembers that he looks like a literal wet dream right now. So, he shows peeks of bare skin and parts his lips and arches his back as if James is right there watching. He almost wishes he set up his actual camera for this rather than using his phone.

When he sends them off to James, a smug feeling settling in his chest. It’s no longer than four minutes afterwards that James answers with a phone call. Alex taps answer and waits for the reaction he knows is coming.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” James announces when the call connects. “You know I’m recording – what the fuck are you doing?”

“Just thought I would send some pictures,” Alex says nonchalantly. “Is there anythin’ wrong with that?”

“The only thing wrong with it is that I’m not there to do anything about it.” James says, low and rough in a way that makes Alex shiver.

“There’s no way you’re comin’ _near_ me while I’m wearin’ these. You’d ruin them.” Alex tuts and presses on the FaceTime button. “They do look good, though, don’t they?”

He can hear James sigh near the microphone, followed by both their cameras turning on. The way the other man suddenly looks a little agitated and intent, and it makes Alex’s breath silently hitch.

“Jesus Christ,” James mutters when Alex props his phone on the end of his bed using a pillow, curling in on himself to seem smaller and tugging down the hem of his jumper. “You’re not _seriously_ going to hide them from me now.”

Alex hums and bites his lip in a way he knows appears bashful. “Maybe I don’t want you t’see.”

“Then don’t send me photos next time.” James replies, propping his own phone up against something too, most likely his monitor. “Let me see.”

Alex makes a small sound and feels his cheeks involuntarily flush. Even if he can put on a show of being embarrassed, the way James commands him sends a shudder through his veins. He tucks his knees further under his body. “ _Maybe I don’t want you to see_.” He repeats a little firmer. It’s always fun to play with James like this.

“Please,” James breathes. “Alex, _please_.”

Alex hums again and mixes it with a hesitant tone. He can feel himself hardening inside the lace white panties; hearing James ask for it so desperately – like he _aches_ to see what Alex is hiding so coyly from him – does something truly lascivious to him.

Alex doesn’t reply, only untucks his legs so they’re angled outwards on his left and making a tugging ache linger in his thigh that he can’t find himself to be concerned about. He can see himself in the small boxed window on his phone and he _knows_ he looks good. James’ eyes are glued to the screen. Alex knows he’s agreeing.

“Got anything else to show me?” James asks.

“Maybe,” Alex responds, fisting his hands into the jumper hem once more. “Wouldn’t you like t’find out?”

“I would,” James answers. “Can you show me? Can you show me how pretty you look?”

Alex feels his cheeks heat again and nods. He _hates_ when James calls him that; he always melts too easily under the compliment with James. He lifts the jumper, similar to the photos he’d taken not too long ago, teasingly exposing one side of the underwear and then slowly lifting the other side to his mid-chest. Alex can see his own cheeks redden even further and something funny swims in his stomach when he sees James lean closer forward.

“D’you like?” Alex asks sheepishly. He knows James does, but it’s always nice to hear the other man say it.

“Do I _like_ it?” James replies, staring so hungrily that Alex squirms under his gaze. “Alex, I don’t think my dick has gotten hard that fast in my life.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Alex laughs softly, leaning back onto the heels of his feet and onto his knees, making sure the jumper covers nothing this time. “Would you fuck me in this?” He asks. He knows the answer to this too. Making James admit these things gives him a semblance of control, even if Alex knows that he couldn’t control anything unless they’re at a distance like this.

“Yeah,” James says on a weak exhale. His hands have moved from the visible screen to somewhere below and, over the loud thrumming of his own excited pulse in his ears, Alex can hear the distant sounds his jeans being undone over the phone speaker.

“Would you…” Alex bites his lip and lets his hands wander too, tracing his erection that has started to insistently peek from beneath the hem of the white lace. “Would you hold me down? Have me in your lap? Tell me, James.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” The older man hisses through his teeth, and there’s a following groan of something similar to relief. Alex knows he’s touching himself, and can’t help but feel a little smug. “All of it, honestly. I’d have you face-down and would fuck you until you forget your own _name_. God, I wish you were here now.”

Alex lets out a loose whine and starts to slip the panties down his hips, but stops when James makes a sound is disapproval. “Don’t touch. Don’t take ‘em off. Can you–“ James breaths a long-winded sigh and leans back in his chair. “Can you use something?”

“‘Use something?’” Alex repeats.

“Yeah, like...Use a pillow. Can you grind on a pillow for me?” James asks. Alex instantly flushed impossibly deeper at the suggestion.

“I s’pose I could.” Alex purrs with a pert smile. “ _Only_ if you show me what you’re doin’.”

James groans again, deep and throaty that sends a shiver through Alex’s spine, and picks up his phone to angle it lower. The sight that greets Alex is one that, quite admittedly, makes him squirm on the spot. James’ hand is slowly fisting his cock and it looks temptingly hard already; Alex desperately wishes he could suck the other man off right now, peek up through his eyelashes shyly in a way that he knows drives James insane, and to feel a hand fist in his hair when James comes.

“ _Oh_ ,” Alex whispers, and only briefly manages to turn away from the screen to get a pillow behind him. He makes sure to bend over unnecessarily low to show off the curve of his ass in the underwear – even if he does whine lowly when the friction of the material shifts over the sensitive head of his cock.

“Heard that.” James chimes as he turns back around, and the camera is now angled so Alex can see both James’ pink face and the hand wrapped around himself. 

“Shut up.” The younger man swallows and straddles the pillow with as much grace as he can on weak legs. It’s an instant relief when he gets his hips settled on it, and can’t resist a small nudge downwards into the soft but firm material.

“Don’t get mouthy with me,” James tuts at him, scolding, but Alex can see the way his hand curves around his cock a little tighter. “Or else I’ll have to get you over my lap. Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Alex can’t deny that he _does_ like that sound of that. The thought of him pushing James enough to have Alex over his lap, large hands leaving stinging pink imprints on his cheeks that contrast sweetly with the white lace panties–God, it’s enough to make Alex insane with want as he untucks his own cock halfway down the shaft, making sure the hem of lace firmly holds, and grinds downwards again.

“ _Seriously_ wish you were here now.” James sighs. Alex moans, both at the deliciously teasing sensations the pillow and panties give him and the idea of being there _with_ James – even if he does like teasing the other man when he’s not. “I’d do so much to you if you were here. You look so good, y’know that? Like you’re just _begging_ me to fuck you.”

Alex laces a soft moan with his steadily increasing pants; whenever James simply _talks_ to him, it does something to Alex like nothing else has. He’s at James’ mercy the second he starts talking like that, as simple as the words are.

He braces both hands on the end of the pillow, curling his fingers into the plush cushion as he leans all his weight onto his palms and braces himself on his knees. It’s almost _maddening_ how the coarse lace rubs up against him with each thrust he gives down into the soft pillow, and moans airily when he spies something faintly wet dripping over James’ knuckles.

“Are y’gonna cum already?” Alex gasps out, biting his lip to hold in the embarrassing whine crawling up his throat.

“Shit, you can’t actually blame me if I do.” James hisses. His hand stumbles for a second and his hips gravitates upwards to his fist when he thumbs at the head. Alex closes his eyes when a twitch of warmth settles in his gut at the sight.

“God, no. I’m gonna come soon too.” Alex tries to chuckle, but it instead comes out as a mess of sounds and gasps. “Like, _now_ soon.”

“Good,” James huffs. His hand has almost sped to a blue and his eyes don’t leave the screen for a second, like he’s truly captivated by Alex. “I want t’see you come all over those panties, Alex.” It’s not so much a request as it is a demand, but Alex supposes that he’s kind enough to bid James his wish – not like he could hold back much more anyway.

Alex builds up a mantra of unstoppable gasps and whispers of words that only reach his mouth and not his brain, feeling desperation claw at his hips to move _more_ and _faster_ and to beg for James to do _anything_ , like he’s a dehydrated man that can’t get enough. He feels like he’s on the verge of teetering off the edge, eyes glued to James on his phone, and the white lace on his legs and hips feels like it’s clinging to him. He gasps James name once, feels a whine build in his throat and clenches his fingers into the pillow as he comes, James’ call of his own name echoing in his head like a prayer as white-hot shocks settle under his skin.

“Oh fuck,” Alex mutters while he tries to get the muscles in his thighs to stop trembling. “I got it on my pillow.”

“Gross.” James replies, still breathless and reaching over the phone to clean his hand with something.

“Your fault,” Alex sighs and sits back on his haunches, grimacing down at the stain on his pillow. He’s definitely washing it as soon as he’s done. “You’re lucky I put a pillow case on it.”

James simply waves it off and runs a hand through his hair, sighing and glancing at the camera once more. “You do look good, though.” He hums.

“Cheers, I know.” Alex grins, adjusting the underwear that had started to itch his hips a little. “I guess I’ll have t’show you it in person sometime, hmm?” Which he _definitely_ plans on doing, as soon as possible. James smiles back devilishly and sends a wink to the camera.


End file.
